


The Bitter Couple

by orphan_account



Category: boko no hero
Genre: Alpha Bakugou Katsuki, Anal Sex, Bakugou Katsuki Isn't As Rude, Bunny Midoriya Izuku, Choking, F/M, Honest Bakugou Katsuki, M/M, Mean Midoriya Izuku, Omega Midoriya Izuku, Sex Cam Worker Midoriya Izuku, Sex Toys, Tough Midoriya Izuku, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i'm pretty sure the tags can explains
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shouto/Momo Yaoyorozu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Bitter Couple

it was a Tuesday afternoon when Deku, Katsuki's Boyfriend did his cam show. Deku: hey baby i'm going to do my show 

bruh i don't know how to start this i'm gonna be chaging this whole story


End file.
